Conventional deployment management software is used to remotely deploy various types of workstation images (e.g., operating system images), as well as application packages. Such deployment software cannot, however, be used to customize a workstation image that has been remotely deployed. Image customization includes, for example, designating a unique workstation name, assigned printers, web browser bookmarks, and specific hosts to access for data. When a workstation image is remotely deployed using conventional software, the image is an exact copy of the donor machine from which it was created. Manual effort is required to customize the deployed image so that it is usable for a specific area to which the image was deployed. The manual configuration also requires that the person performing the customization has the proper knowledge and can follow the customization procedure exactly to ensure the system works as required. Such manual intervention is at risk for human error, which can make the resulting system inoperable. In some cases using known deployment techniques, this manual effort involves direct access to the system being customized, thereby requiring a field trip to a remote location, which defeats the purpose of remotely deploying the image. Other known cases require an excessive amount of storage space and development and maintenance effort because separate images are supported for each site. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.